Until The Day I Die
by MissMcAbby
Summary: Une goutte. Deux gouttes. Trois gouttes. Le sang qui coule sur ses mains, et qui la brûle comme du poison. Les souvenirs qui la hantent. Et le sourire de celui à qui elle tient le plus au monde qui s'efface, lentement. / NaruSaku.


_Ohayo !_ J'avais cet OS dans la tête, et je l'ai écrit en une heure ou deux seulement (pour moi c'est rapide, parce que je n'arrête pas de modifier et de corriger :P). Assez sombre et pas très rigolo, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... Il me plaît. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une goutte.  
Le jour où il était revenu... Après si longtemps... Ses joues qui avaient rougi en le voyant plus grand, plus fort... Plus beau. Sa soit-disant maturité qui n'avait pas fait long feu... Ses plaisanteries... Ce qu'il lui avait dit, seulement pour lui faire plaisir... La façon dont elle l'avait frappé pour le remercier...

Deux gouttes.  
Le jour où il s'était transformé en Kyûbi pour combattre Orochimaru... La douleur qu'il hurlait, comme des rugissements désespérés... Ses larmes, le collier vert qui brillait à son cou... Le capitaine qui réussissait à le maîtriser... L'énergie qu'elle lui avait transmis pour le soigner... Ses larmes, encore... Et ce que le capitaine avait essayé de lui dire... La blessure qui l'avait fait souffrir, mais qu'elle sentait encore... Et qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier...

Trois gouttes.  
Le jour où il avait lutté comme un homme et avait vaincu Pain... La frayeur qui la transperçait et la tailladait comme des coups de couteau... Les bombes qui explosaient, ses yeux pleurant des larmes qu'elle n'avait plus... Son cri pour l'appeler à l'aide... Comment il avait sauvé le village, les habitants, les enfants, les shinobis... Comment tous le portaient en héros... Comment il riait lorsqu'on le lançait dans les airs... Comment il signait des autographes, un peu gauchement... Comment elle le regardait, en souriant. Ses cheveux qui flottaient dans le vent, quand il courait... Son sourire quand il la voyait...

Dix gouttes.  
Le jour où elle lui avait avoué... Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il se blesse... Qu'il risque sa vie pour elle et pour un imbécile... La neige qui tombait silencieusement... Les maîtres derrière lui... Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle le veuille, trop beaux, trop bien tournés... Ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait... La honte qui l'envahissait quand elle avait vu qu'il savait, qu'il comprenait, qu'elle l'avait trompé... Son regard bleu qui s'était fait tranchant quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras... Ce contact éphémère qu'il avait rompu... La façon dont elle l'avait trahi, la façon dont elle avait tout nié, la façon dont elle était partie seule... Et son ombre qui restait, debout, derrière, sans bouger, alors qu'elle s'éloignait... Et sa lèvre qu'elle mordait pour ne pas pleurer...

Un flot de sang.  
Maintenant.  
Ses yeux la regardent, toujours aussi bleus, et pour la première fois elle voit qu'un doux reflet argenté les fait réfléchir la lumière de la lune. Ses joues griffées deviennent pâles, ses lèvres bougent, mais elles ne profèrent pas un son. Elle a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir l'entendre, elle essaie de comprendre, mais le sourire qu'il arbore toujours s'efface lentement. Le liquide rouge coule de sa bouche jusque dans son cou, et sur son torse musclé, celui qu'elle s'interdisait toujours de regarder. A droite sur son torse, là où son coeur bat encore un peu, il y a une pointe de métal qui sort de sa peau. C'est aussi la pointe de l'épée géante que leur ennemi tient en main. Le coeur de Naruto est brisé. Ses mains à lui sont de chaque côté de sa tête à elle, et son corps la protège. Elle voit le sang couler sur ses gants, un sang rouge foncé, et un haut-le-coeur la saisit quand la lame se retire et laisse entrevoir un amas de chair et de sang.  
Elle entend un cri étouffé, comme si elle était dans l'eau. Elle sait que c'est Kakashi qui vient d'abattre l'ennemi, mais elle ne s'y préoccupe pas. Elle est hypnotisée par ses yeux océan qui la contemplent, et qui se font paisibles, se fermant peu à peu. Elle ne réalise pas. Elle pose ses mains sur son torse, il y a tellement de sang qu'elle le sent couler entre ses doigts, comme une rivière. L'âme de Naruto s'échappe doucement par cette blessure, et il continue à parler sans bruit, comme s'il savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il dit. Elle l'écoute. Longtemps.  
Enfin ses lèvres se ferment et ne se rouvrent pas. Ses yeux se ferment eux aussi et ne se rouvrent pas. Sa blessure ne se ferme pas, et continue à saigner, comme si elle voulait faire encore mal. Son coeur ne bat plus. Elle a l'impression que le sang qu'elle a sur les mains la brûle jusqu'aux os.

Elle revient violemment à la réalité. Un hurlement s'échappe de ses lèvres, elle est secouée par des spasmes de douleur. Elle ne peut pas y croire. Elle ne veut pas y croire.  
Naruto est mort.  
Elle sent le poids de son corps qui pèse sur elle, sans vie, parce qu'il l'a protégée. Il est mort. Et c'est à cause d'elle.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? ça me fait toujours bizarre d'écrire au présent, mais bon. Je suis contente, pour une fois. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! _Arigato gozaimasu !_


End file.
